Rouge Saw It
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Rouge joins Amy at lunch, and they discuss something strange and disturbing that the busty bat saw.


Title: Rouge Saw It  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairings: Sonadow, Sonamy, Shadouge

Rouge leaned on her right elbow, staring straight ahead. She had zoned out completely, her brain going off somewhere in outer space as if it would never return. She came out of her trance when she heard Amy snapping her fingers in front of her, trying to get her attention.

"Rouge?" she screamed.

"Wha? When'd you get here?"

"I sat down to see what you were so quiet about. I mean, your _dessert's melting_. Must be serious." Amy sat herself down once again, bringing the waiter over so that she could order something close to what Rouge had. "I'll pay for it if you want another one." Amy offered.

"That's nice."

"Soo… what's on your mind?" the pink hedgehog leaned on both elbows, looking at Rouge for information. The bust bat sighed.

"I said something mean to Shadow, and it was only because I was startled at what I saw him doing. I didn't mean what I said! I wish I knew what came over me."

"What'd you see?"

"Do you promise not to flip out and started bashing like crazy?"

"Why would I?"

"You may, but I'll make an incentive for you to not want to be rude about it. If you bash even _slightly_, I get to smack you and you have to buy me sweets for a whole month."

"Ouch… is it that serious to you? Well, alright." They pinky swore. "'Kay then. Tell me." Amy was excited. She barely knew anything about the dark hedgehog, and the details must be _juicy_. Plus, Amy could keep a secret. She can also keep promises. Rouge sighed, blushed and covered her heard with her hands so that Amy couldn't see her face. She mumbled something. "Huh? I didn't quite catch that." She leaned forward for a second until the waiter came over with her tall glass of milk and decadent chocolate cake. Rouge mumbled a little bit louder. It sounded like:

"Saw Son…Shadow…"

"Can you speak up?" Amy took a bite and a drink of her milk. Mid swig, Rouge looked up a little so she could hear her.

"Saw Sonic fucking Shadow." Amy had a spat out her drink on Rouge's face, thus receiving an annoyed look from the bat whose face dripped with white liquid. Amy didn't even bother to apologize.

"Could you have said that when I _wasn't_ drinking something, please?"

"Amy, that counts as flipping out. I'll give you three warnings before you owe me sweets and get smacked."

"Sorry…" Amy looked at her cake and then at Rouge. They had an awkward silence. "What'd you say?"

"Huh?"

"To Shadow…"

"I yelled at him after Sonic was gone. At first I was hinting that I'd seen them, but he made me come right out with it and then he was all _cool_ about it. He was COOL with it! And then I got weirdly jealous and got naked—"

"No way!"

"Yes way! And tried to explain how the female body works, and he wasn't even interested even though he was looking straight at me! He didn't blush, didn't care. He also called me and idiot and was like, 'I know how it works'. And then I condemned him… and here I am."

"So… you like Shadow?"

"Who doesn't? It's not romantic or anything. He's just hot, and I would have hoped that he'd flirt with me every now and then! I don't have to want the guys, I just want them to want me. Why do you think you and I dress the way we do?"

"We? What am _I_ doing?" Amy asked, oblivious.

"Your skirt's been getting shorter every year. You bend less than an inch and Sonic gets a full ass shot." The dress wearing girl turned red and looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"B-b-b-but nobody's ever even TOLD me it was showing!"

"Wait, you weren't _trying_ to seduce people? Wow, you're dense…"

"Hey! Don't be rude to me! Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I thought you were trying to seduce people!"

"Well, YOU'RE trying to seduce people!" she poked the bat's breasts so they'd bounce for a second.

"That's because I'm TRYING to seduce people! What I don't get is how nobody's asked us out, yet!"

They both went quiet. Nobody had asked them out, they realized. They were both attractive, young females, and didn't have boyfriends.

"On top of that…" Rouge said, nearly a whisper, "After watching them go all the way to round three with Shadow taking it from Sonic, I was not only mad, but I was let hot and bothered, too…"

"…Are you sure it was Sonic?"

"Amy, who _else_ could it have been?" Rouge asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well, How about Metal Sonic?"

"Amy, there's obvious differences between those two."

"But what if it was dark at the time and you saw wrong?"

"Amy, it was bright."

"Well, if they weren't talking—"

"They talked. They sure did. Dirty talk. The whole… Damn… Time…"

"And it sounded like Sonic?"

"That's because it WAS Sonic Get it through your thick skull! They're not interested in girls! They're not interested in us!" the white babe banged her head down on the table, making it shake. She covered her head with her white-gloved hands, and stayed there. They both stayed quiet. Amy didn't know what else to do, so she slowly finished her dessert and milk, and stood up to leave after dabbing her mouth with a napkin, ready to leave the outdoor restaurant.

"I guess I'll go, then." She walked a few feet away, and then turned around blushing a little, having had an interesting idea come into her mind. "Next time they do it, can you get some pictures?" before Rouge could even reply, she sped away.

"WHAT?" Rouge screamed, disturbed. Much to her irritation, by the time she was done saying that, Amy Rose had disappeared from her view.


End file.
